rise of souls
by brandon ice
Summary: Time makes all things different, it does not allow us to cling to the world, nor should you try to, for in the world there is only darkness… Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts nor do i own it's charters or story. RikuxKairi WARNING: magor Ocness.
1. Chapter 1

Time makes all things different, it does not allow us to cling to the world, nor should you try to, for in the world there is only darkness…

Time makes all things different, it does not allow us to cling to the world, nor should you try to, for in the world there is only darkness…

It had been so long since he'd seen it, since he'd seen anything, trapped in the blank expanse of blackness. A dark core so deep that he fell to a point were falling was like being still. When first he was put here in this place his violet eye's they had been young, proud and dominating. Now what remained were pools of despair, futility, and hatred.

"I will get out…" he mutters again and again, that is the only thing he remembers.

"I will get out…" never stopping from when he sleeps to when he wakes.

But then as he fell he remembered something, something other than falling and his eye were none but hatred now.

"I will get out, and destroy the keyblade…"

Sunlight danced against the ocean's, gently lapping tide, splaying reflective pattern across her skin. She watched as the yellow sun turned red as it met the horizon. The light stabbing strange images into her mind.

A boy his brown hair spiked in every direction as if it were never cared for, his blue eyes sparkling with a young ignorance and glee.

A girl her crimson hair falling along her flawless face, violet eyes the center it would seem of all beauty, and an expression that was of hidden sadness. A small smile with a greater purpose than any would guess.

And lastly another boy, his silver lengthy hair layered neatly as it fell in wisps before his crystal blue eyes. The smile he wore was no more than a smirk that glowed as if with happiness yet, solitude splayed all about his face.

The girl blinked casting the images away.

She stroked her hand through her shoulder length hair, the golden strands parting like water to her touch.

Her green eyes turned light in the dimming wake hood of the sun. As slowly that majestic orb sunk completely, leaving the pale-sanded beach in starlit darkness.

Slowly she turned the fabric of her green skirt moving gently with her petit legs. The gold trim of the clothing sparkled even in the darkness and the yellow sleeveless she wore still stood out in the pitch of night.

She made away from the beach with smooth grace full steps, on her left wrist the chain of a bracelet jingled. The silver chain wrapped around and connected to a small fingernail size pendant. A small crown with a heart etched into it's center.

"Did you find anything interesting Arex?" a tall woman dressed in a black cloak asked a slightly taller man standing a few feet away leaned up against the side of a blank white wall.

Both there faces were concealed under hoods and they both carried a strange scent that over powered all others and made everything smell like nothing at all.

"No." the man replied, his head shifting to look at one of the corners of the square white room, of witch there was no way out.

The woman gave a small huff and slumped to the floor resting her back against a wall her legs sprawled out flat on the white stone floor. "You know something?" she said with a tone of frustration, "Even with your hood on you wont look at me, why is that?"

Arex sighed, "Because I loved you…" he replied.

"No you don't." the woman argued, "We can't love."

Arex reverted his head back to his companion, and although his face was in darkness she knew his eyes were still averted, "That's why I said loved." he explained, "As in past tense."

"Oh." The woman sighed, her head bowing forward so that her chin tucked out of her hood slightly, along with a few strands of black hair. "Sooooo," she drawled her chin moving out of time with her words, "When do you imagine he'll surface?"

"Who?" Arex asked.

"You know that guy with the weird sword." The woman answered, her chin still mismatching her voice.

"Could you try making sense XII?"

"So were using numbers now? Fine by me V." her response was quick and stinging yet her chin moved much slower and finished moving minutes after she'd spoken.

"Oh very well Exil, what are you talking about?"

"Damit!" Exil snapped her mouth moving a second later, "You know what, that brat with the keyblade, we've been waiting for a so long."

"Him? Who cares? We should be more concerned with Ael and Ecroxss."

Exil nodded her head, "True, well that and how to get out of this room."

"Yes," Arex agreed, "That would be wise."

The truth?

What is the truth?

Not one person knows

Not a single one

Blake starred up at the sky, his pointed blonde hair pale in the moonlight. The boy wore a red shirt with a hallow black heart on the front, in the center of the heart was drawn an upside down A, the intersecting line of witch was longer than was meant, the two meeting lines were connected each to it's own small black circle and the tip of the A was connected to something similar. Over this he wore a short-sleeved hoodie, the outer trim of witch was red. Finishing the outfit were a pair of well-fit black pant and a pair of black shoes. Around his neck was fitted a black chain necklace, witch was very near to being a choker. Hanging from the chain was a black X that gleamed in the night sky's pale light.

Black lifted his head away from the grassy ground for a moment and moved his hand to use as cushioning.

The park was in witch he laid was silent now, the swings swaying hauntingly in the night's warm breeze. The tree leaves rustled ever so slightly and it was with great effort that Blake refrained from falling to sleep.

Outside the parks borders the town to was hushed, the small buildings dark, with shaded windows.

"There late…" the boy grumbled to himself, moving his right hand to grip the handle of a struggle bat that was custom designed to have red foam around the hard steel core.

After a few moments passed Blake rose to his feet, the half heart earrings he wore gleaming as they caught the light at just the right angel. Just as the boy took his first step a soft thump sounded behind him.

Swiftly he turned just in time to see another boy, in the same age range, fifteen, possibly sixteen, charge forward. He had hidden in a tree and obviously been waiting for Blake to turn his back.

The boy ran forward struggle bat held in both hands and before Blake raise his guard slammed it forward in a perfect ark.

The strike sent Blake off his feet, he hit the grass and rolled just in time to avoid a strong down words stab from his opponent. With swift feet Blake rose and turned, now facing his advisory and seeing him clearly.

The boy was taller than him by an inch, his red hair grew long, covering his left eye, while the other ivory orb locked onto Blake. He was dress in a red, colored vest, with red shorts and black dress shoes. His pale complexion was made more so by the moonlight making him seem like a ghost.

His club's tip was still stabbed into the ground, crushing grass and unearthing mud beneath. With a grind of his teeth the boy jutted the weapon further down, "You've gotten better," He hissed in a dark tone, "But are you ready for tonight I wonder?"

Blake slackened his muscles and rested his struggle club on the blade of his shoulder. "Of course I am." He answered in a very sure tone.

The crimson haired boy snickered, and smiled his face growing warmer as he lifted his weapon from the ground, he straitened himself and stared at Blake evenly. "Then lets get going." He said with a smile his white-eye lighting up while the other remained concealed, "Everyone's waiting."

Blake smiled slightly, "Then let's get going, oh and Ethen next time don't surprise attack me before my birth day party."

Ethan shrugged, "Just making sure your prepared."

"For what?" Blake demanded.

"Anything." Ethan replied deepening his voice slightly while making an overly serious face.

Blake shook his head and strolled forward, "To bad I wasn't prepared for stupidity of your level." He muttered as Ethan turned to follow his.

Even when were at peace

We find that that dark, fearful chaos can still bring are lives to ruin…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Chapter one

The truth of despair

There were more people there than Blake had expected, of course the place it's self was still rather over sized. Though he appreciated Ethan hosting it in his own house.

They were in the living room now, the sofa was occupied by three people Blake did not know so he didn't pay them much mind, however he was interested in the coffee table of food, that a tall, brutish looking teen with a buzz cut had his feet rested on.

"Hey feet of the food." Ethan warned, something Blake wouldn't have done, he was mouthy with Ethan, mainly because Ethan would never really hurt him. The other boy was however complaint much to Blake's surprise. The rest of the living room was relatively empty; the only other people were a couple sitting on a love seat pushed up on the opposite wall.

"So did Kalie say when she'd be here?" Blake asked as he and Ethan left the living room, walking past another person neither of them knew in the hall.

"She should be in the back yard, that's were the cake and real food is at." Ethan pointed back over his shoulder saying, "those were just snack in the living room."

Blake followed Ethan through his stone tiled kitchen to the back door were the boy abruptly stopped blocking the door and facing Blake with a look of true concern.

"There's something I should warn you about before we go out side." The boy said his eyes falling to the floor sadly.

Blake looked at his friend with concern, "What is it?" he asked fully ready to forgive any mistakes, mishaps or other wise wrong doings.

Ethan looked deep into his eyes, "I think Kalie's in love with you."

Blake snickered, "Enophe with the stupid jokes." He said moving to turn the doorknob; he jumped a little when Ethan caught his wrist.

"I'm ceruse young man." He said switching his tone to deep and ridicules, "Tonight your sixteen, I don't want to find out about any hanky panky."

Blake smiled slightly shaking his wrist free from the other boys grasp.

"But on a note of true friendship happy birth day." Ethan said in a warm voice, he gave Blake a friendly hug and turned opening the door.

The night was still warm and the stand up heat pole were on to boot, the yard was fairly empty there was however a table set up with many choice of food, hot dogs, hamburgers and of course a big triple chocolate, fudge filled, tri layered, ice cream icing cake. With the number 16 written in strawberries on top.

There were people lounging in lawn chairs here and there, people Blake actually knew, his friends from school and family.

Though it was the person that sat up out there chair across the rectangle-gated yard that caught his attention and kept it.

Kalie wore a pink dress, her brown hair tied back in a ponytail that fell to her hourglass waist. Her blue eyes lit up brighter with every step nearer to him she took. Her lips were pink and glossy, she'd put make up on, something Blake had never seen her do.

"Hey there birth day boy." She whispered as her arms slid around him gently the top of her head resting perfectly in the crock of his shoulder.

"Hey you two." Ethan said pushing them apart, "We came to celebrate Blake's birth day not make a porno."

Kalie stuck her tong out at the older boy, "Maybe that's my idea of celebrating." She said defensively.

Blake shook his head, "lets just enjoy the party." He sighed.

Kalie took his hands in hers, "That's a great idea." Slowly she worked him over to the table of food. There was no argument Blake could make. She knew what he liked.

"I don't understand any of this crap." The cloaked man hissed tossing aside a moldy book into a pile of many others. The dust library he rummaged through was twisted in upon it's self many a times making it almost a labyrinth.

The man took another book, flipped through a few pages and raged over it as he'd done to the previous before throwing it away.

Again he grasped for one but the tap of footsteps on the cold gray floor halted him, from around one of the places many corners came a tall woman dress in the same clothes as the man, her hood drawn down to reveal a pretty face, her dark azure eyes shining brightly, her long black hair fell behind her fluidly. Her steps were slow and calculated, making each one as graceful as any living thing could be.

"You still at it?" She asked her words sounding without the moving of her mouth, however moments later it did move.

"Yes I'm still at it!" Arex snapped, "You try reading these things there all written in the ancient word."

"Wow." Exil said, "These most be from the great three's time."

Arex turned to face, yet not look at, Exil, "Don't even mention them, they were the one's that killed no heart are founder."

Exil shrugged and reached for a book flipping through a few pages, stopping halfway through staring at the page intently.

"Did you find something?" Arex asked leaning over her to scan the page uselessly, for this was the same as all the others. However he did recognize a picture. It was a silver and black heart, half and half. "Is it about the dawn and twilight?" He asked.

"No," Exil, "Answered softly, "but it is interesting, it talks about how the heart is both light and darkness, and as such there are many keyblade wielders that have been dark. It even goes so far as to say there may be an order or society of keyblade masters that no one knows about."

Arex sniffed as he drew away from the woman and her book. He looked around, something in the air had changed, there was a scent. Something that should not have existed, then from down the aisle of books appeared a swirling portal of darkness. Exil turned to face it as well, shelving the book as she did such.

"Guess we have somewhere to be." Arex muttered as he dragged his feet forward, vanishing into the portal, with XII just behind him.

It was nighttime the street lights not quite as illuminating as those that were in the library. Arex scanned the street, as Exil stepped out of the shadow pool to join him.

The street had a row of near identical houses on both sides each with closed and darkened windows. Well there was one exception, the house on the very end of the right side, just on the cross street had full lit windows and soft, music playing somewhere in the back.

Arex stopped listening more intently he realized it was people singing.

"Happy birth day to you." The melody went, "Happy birth day Blake! Happy birth day to you!" there was a chorus of applause and cheering followed by a startled cry.

"Hey!" an older sounding boy's voice rang out, "Don't throw that at-" he was cut off and Arex thought he herd a sound like food splattering, followed by, "You ass!" and a second splat.

"Is that the target?" Exil asked as she came to stand by her hooded companion.

He nodded. "I believe it is this boy Blake we are here for."

As he spoke the houses front door swung open, three people running from the house on swift feet. One was a boy with spiky blonde hair, the one following with a clump of cake in his hand was an older looking young man with crimson hair that covered his left eye, behind both of them was a girl her pink dress stained with chocolate icing. Chasing one another the teenagers ran down the street, the oldest with red hair finally letting lose the food in his hand, missing the younger boy by only an inch.

They kept running though until they turned down the cross street to the left, leaving the night again silent, except for the rustling of the trees planted in patches of grass that grew along the left side of the sidewalk.

"What now?" Exil asked as the teenagers vanished.

"What do you think?" Arex muttered snapping his black-gloved finger.

Shadows formed on the ground cast by no one, sliding through the ground like it was water, then slowly the darkness lifted sky word take shape, first a round head, then sharp claws, antenna and lasts glowing yellow eyes.

There were seven each moving with unsteady steps, the long instruments on top of their black head feeling out hungrily. They only came up to Arex's nee though and there short stumpy legs, were not be made for speed.

The man pointed in the direction the boy's and girl had ran of in. "Go," he hissed, "kill them."

The shadows melted down into the ground and shot forward, swimming through the ground faster than any human could run. Arex and Exil watched the shadows round the corner then slowly began to follow, expecting to find nothing upon their arrival.

Blake slumped onto the spring held, horse. It rocked back and forth lightly under his weight; Ethan sat on the seagull just across from him while Kalie flopped onto the soft sand bellow.

Blake stared up into the night sky, watching stared awed by the majesty.

"Well that was tiring." Ethan mumbled resting his head on his seagull's blue head.

Blake only nodded, then after a moment when all they did was catch there breath Blake realized something important. "I never made a wish on my cake."

Ethan snickered along with Kalie. "Then make one now silly."

She said resting her head up against the side of Blake's leg.

He thought for a moment, then said, under his breath so that no one but him would hear, "I want to go on an adventure, one with sword swinging action, and an epic romance, with betrayals and fun and new places. Places that I never dreamed of, with magic dark enemies and light. There's gotta be light, and most of all, I wanna be the star of it all."

With a wistful sigh Blake brought his gaze back to his world, and as he did a shadow moved across the sand though there was no one to cast it. This was followed by several more. Confused Blake looked up, but there was nothing but the sky its self with the moon and stars unblocked. When he looked back the shadows were rising towards the sky, taking shape. A shape with razor claws and glowing yellow eye that was blacker than the night itself.

They surrounded the teenagers, Ethan saw them and leapt of his seagull with such force that he cleared two of the creatures to land next to a no longer sitting Kalie. Blake joined his friends, his head moved from left to right, counting the creatures' numbers.

"There's seven of them." He muttered realizing with true horror that neither he nor Ethan had their struggle clubs. What was worse was that the creatures were slinking forward on stumpy unsteady legs. Growing nearer every second.

"We half to break through them and make a run for it." Ethan decided stepping towards on of the creatures only to step back, just in time to avoid a fierce claw strike that would have surely torn his shin open.

It was a crazy idea but Blake knew it was that or die like a coward.

Well, he though bitterly, you wanted adventure.

"Lets go Ethan." He said firmly, taking Kalie's hand in his own.

But before ether of them could move the shadow sprung into the air, the tips of their claws glinting dangerously as they fell. Instinctively Blake released Kalie's hand and rolled away from the falling creatures. One still landed on him digging it sharp nails into his back, he struggled to his feet trying to shake the monster, he saw Ethan kick one the black creatures square in the face with no effect. The small beast was unhindered as it jumped and clung to Ethan's chest. Another soon followed and then a third covering him completely in darkness.

Blake twisted his body fiercely but his own attachment would not let go. He looked over to Kalie and saw that she was laying as if asleep, a deep gash rent from her collar bone down to her stomach, three of the creatures were moving away from here slowly toward him. Blake struggled forward but the wait on his back brought him down. He screamed as more claws pierced his flesh, one racking across his face, leaving a deep gash across his forehead. Blood spilt into the boy's eyes dieing the whole world red. He herd Ethan cry out in horror, then waited as his face met the ground, though it seemed to part like water for him. Bellow the surface there was a deep endless darkness that he met head on. He felt the creatures release him as he fell, he felt nothing, herd nothing, slowly his eye's closed as he accepted that he was becoming nothing.

As he slid further down into the darkness he heard his own voice, "And light, there has to be light."

A bright flash forced Blake's eyes open. There was light coming from beneath him and he was no longer falling rather he was laying face down on a smooth surface, a solid surface that let off a slight glow.

With a more than appropriate groan Blake rose to his feet, his eyes still stinging from the blood, even though it was gone, tenderly he stroked his forehead finding that the wound was sealed shut, leaving only a wiry scar were it had been only a few moments before.

With slow movement the boy looked around he was indeed standing on a platform, one that was perfectly round, sounded by the same darkness he had been falling into. Beneath him the platform was glass, stained actually with a strange mural painted onto it. A dark figure dressed in a black cloak with the hood up to hide its face. Around him were pictures of other such people dressed in the same manor, there were actually twelve others forming a circle around the one in the center, who held a strange key shaped sword. The shaft was black and the face was like a black star that was meant to shine darkness on all the plains of existence.

Blake stared at it for a lost amount of time.

Well hello there.

The boy looked all around him for the source of the voice.

Don't be afraid. It said sternly, you most not fear anything, other wise you risk loosing more friends.

The image of Kalie lying on her side seemingly sleep with blood running from a deep gash along all her front flashed into Blake's mind, driving him to his knees. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, dripping onto the mural beneath.

A sword, a shield and a staff appeared in the air before him floating in a dim light, each appearing to call to him.

You most choose. The voice said, would you pick the sword, a weapon of grace and terrible ruin, with the power to destroy and save.

"No." Blake muttered through the tears that dripped into the corners of his mouth.

Will you pick the shield the object of a protector, strong and firm with the power to save many lives?

"No" he answered again.

Will you pick the staff a mighty thing with the power to create and make paths that otherwise would not have been seen?

"I don't want any of these." Blake answered, "I want the power of light and my memories, so that I can cut down any darkness no matter how strong it is."

Really? The voice asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes." Blake muttered his tears stopping to be replaced by arched orbs of blue furry.

Then rise and receive your weapon.

Blake did as the voice commanded, a sword flashed into his hand in a radiant flare of golden light. It was strange though, like that in the mural it was part key, with a pentagon guard of silver steel around the black leather handle. The blade was flat with sharp edges that met at a dark point, black and silver mixing together along the blade's length, the face of the key was a silver heart broken in two with a three lines of darkness sprouting out of the hearts cracked center.

This shall be you weapon. The voice decreed, the keyblade: soul raiser.

Blake twirled the weapon in a circle at his side, in the air it left a trace of silver and black that vanished after a few seconds.

Now that you are ready I ask that you tread your path wisely, while some keyblades have there own unique powers yours is quite special. Your keyblade has the power to raise and wield souls. It is a power both born of light and darkness as such it is your choice, to ether walk in light like the great Ven, Sora and Seth. Or to fall into darkness, like igneous, Blake and cross. Now go on, your awakening is not finished, there is much to learn and so little time.

As the voice finished a path of glass stairs appeared at the platforms edge spiraling up in darkness. Gripping soul raiser Blake advanced. He stepped lightly onto the fist step, testing it cautiously; he had already fallen quite enophe and was not looking to do so again. To hi surprise despite the lack of support the step held firm under his full wait. With renude confidence he sprinted up the steps, they went on and on, it seemed, but they did have an end.

Blake stepped onto another platform much like that bellow, the picture was different, shocking actually. A young boy who must have been fifteen at best stood among a pile of fallen shadows, a red hood pulled up over his head, strands of his blonde hair still swaying down in front of his red eyes. Aside from the hood the rest of the jacket he wore was blue, fitting tightly to his body, his shorts were blue, tattered on the bottom and he was bare foot. Besides the dark creatures there was a village burning behind him, despite that he was smiling, his perfect white teeth strange on such a twisted thing full of such malice. In his right hand he held a blood red keyblade, the shaft was thin and round, ending at a sharp spike, shaped as an upside down heart, with a black x through it. The face was a larger version of this and as he stared at the boy Blake herd his name whispered on a cold wind. Then he remembered his had been on the list of dark keyblade wielders that the voice had given.

How unfortunate to have such a namesake. Blake thought as he walked to the center, he stopped as five shadows slithered across his path, the grip on his sword handle tightened as the shadows rose to intercept him. The same monsters that had taken Kalie's life.

Blake slid forward, his feet centimeters from the ground an invisible force pushing him forward with greater speed than he could ever have gone on foot. Soul raiser was an effective weapon, it slid through the dark essence of the first creature with ease, Blake slid past the other four, swiftly he turned, rebounding on them before they knew what was happening, he cut through another shadow with a swift horizontal strike, then twisted slightly and cut down into a second enemies skull. Both beings dissolved into a murky mist that hung in the air for a moment before vanishing into nothingness. The last two jumped into the air, hurtling down towards there target, however they came down on air as Blake slid back, wisps of silver following in his stead and rapping around him as he shot forward. Holding soul raiser in both hands Blake gave a single stroke and cut down both shadow in the one blow.

He turned sliding back for a few feet before coming to a slow stop, his feet touching back onto the ground. The mist dissolved with a light his and he was left alone on the platform, staring down at the boy with the same name.

"Its easy to see how one could turn to darkness," he muttered, "With this kind of power who would stop you."

Let me show you. Came the voice, the platform cracked at the center and spread to all its edges before Blake could so much as move. Then with a load snap it shattered, shards of glass fell around Blake as he descended slowly. Looking down he saw another platform; the glass fell through it as if it were nonexistent, however his feet touched down firmly.

The picture on this was quite a bit different; it showed another teenager the same age as the last. However his appearance was very different. His brown hair hung down along his tan face, his green eyes glowing with the small smile on his face. He wore a dark blue shirt with black shorts, which had big red pockets on the sides of each leg, with zippers criss-crossing through their centers. He like the two before him held a keyblade, though it was a bit different, its handle was guarded by two wings, one that was of a bat the other an angel wing, the blade was a curving bat wing and the face was a small white wing. Behind the boy was a tall clock tower that touched the clouds and nearly reached the silver surface of a heart shaped moon. Around his head were golden windows with the face of a young girl with long brown hair with the same green eyes as the boy. Next to her was the face of the Blake from the previous platform, however his eyes were bright yellow and his hood was down, his blonde hair was short except for at the front were it fell in front of his forehead, and the smile he bore was friendly and real, with no trace of the malice Blake had seen.

There were three other windows but Blake didn't get the chance to look to well for the voice spoke clearer than ever.

This is Seth, he still roams the worlds, a while ago he was involved in a terrible conspiracy to kill the keybladers of light, he was the only survivor. In the final battle he killed Blake and sealed crosses' other half away.

"So me and him are the only ones with keyblades now?" Blake asked.

No. The voice said simply, there is another now and there is still Kairi and Riku.

The name Riku sent a shiver down Blake's back, it carried unspeakable power with it, so much so that it brought the boy to his knees, "Who is Riku?" he gasped.

Riku wields the kingdom key now that Sora is gone; Seth now wields way to the dawn, Riku's previous weapon. As for Kairi she uses the twilighter. But again there is much to do so let us finish it.

Darkness filled the air casting out the light, two giants stepped onto the platform, one being a long armed being that was died complete and utter white, the exact opposite of the creature beside it, who's body was utterly black like the shadows. Around its face grew tendrils covering everything but two glowing eyes, while the other being had no eyes, only a strange upside down silver heart.

The platform was only just big enophe for the beings and it shook with every step they took, and every step they took brought them closer to Blake.

Darkside and twilight thorn, the voice said, you must beat them both to show your worth in the war.

Blake's eyes arched and his feet lifted off the ground, strands of silver rapping around them and filling the air.

"Beat them, " the boy spat, "no I'll obliterate them!"

The silver strands shot in every direction around him as he slid forward. The Darkside struck with a giant closed fist, Blake slid aside and jumped onto the instrument, sliding up the creatures arm towards its eyes. Soul raiser cut through its flesh and sent it sprawling back off its feet, tendrils of silver wire rapped around it as Blake jumped from its bulk back to the platform turning in time to jump over the twilight thorn as it slid along the ground with spread hands, sweeping over the entire mass. Turning mid air Blake landed facing his next advisory; behind him a strong wind blew carrying with it black smoke that fill the air. Blake flourished soul raiser at his side in a large circle, a strong wind shot out from the blade path blowing the wind away in no more than a second.

Blake took in more of the twilight thorn, around its neck was rapped a long blue scarf that bellowed behind it, its face was indeed blank with no eyes nor moth and it limbs jerked now and then as if its body were malfunctioning.

For a moment the creature was still, then in no time at all it slid to the ground and swam through the air, as if it were water, it reached out with one of its long arms, Blake slid forward cutting the appendage away, twilight thorn made a strange screech and moved with sudden speed, swinging its second arm.

Blake flew threw the air and landed in a hard role on the platforms opposite side. Staggering to his feet he found his enemy again, only it was to late. Thorny wires of energy cut through him, tangling around his arms and leg before vanishing immediately after contact. With a gasp of pain Blake hit his knees to the floor shaking his body upon impact, the twilight thorn was standing up right again it's left arm cut down it length to the shoulder. Blood swelled up from the cuts along Blake's arms and legs. His pants were warm with the liquid and his sweater was stained with red spots all along it. With a painful grunt Blake lifted himself to his feet allowing is body to lift with the silver strands.

Reality rippled around the twilight thorns face, it looked like a pool of water that had just pin touched by genital hands, the ripples mesmerized Blake but he was snapped back to the battle as another stream of pearl thorns shout out at him. The boy slid forward and jumped up to meet the thorns, the silver that swam around him caught the side of the thorns and pulled Blake to them, sliding his feet along the attack like a rail, he reached the attacker's face and countered with his own strike, soul raiser had little problem cutting a gash down twilight thorns face, the monster screeched and flailed its arms wildly, knocking Blake back and pelting him with more thorns. He twisted in midair away from the stream and caught a second one with the silver stream. It pulled back to the twilight thorn that was falling forward already, with a load cry Blake jumped forward, soul raiser raised for a powerful final strike, the length of the weapon glue bright silver and as it was brought down let loose a powerful light that solidified into twirling blades that cut through every part to the monster and the platform it was on.

Blake slid back as he landed softly on the ground, he watched as the twilight thorn fell into thousands of pieces that dissolved into black smoke before ever touching the ground.

"One thousand blades of light." Blake muttered, looking around calmly ignoring his cut as best he could, he found that many of the blades had hit the platform and cracked it.

"What now voice?" he asked quietly.

Now you join the battle.

The platform broke and Blake fell head forward into a pool of bright white light. "Well he muttered, looks like I got my wish."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Chapter two

Green eyed witch

Blake slid his eye's open, bright, unexpected sunlight flowing into them, his eyes twitched shut, then flickered open again. Adjusting to the harsh light.

His head stung as if fire were upon it, their was a face stairing down at him though it was obsured quite a bit. The only real fetures he could make out were green eyes. The likes of which he'd never seen.

A cold hand stroked the side of his face, so gental that Blake could not help but to move into the touch, the hand slowed its movement, small fingers playing at the corner of his mouth. Slowly Blake felt his eye way down until they dropped completely, cover his view of the world. He still felt the hand as his mind wandered away, leaving him in unconcius darkness.

Darkness, swirling all around, moving between his fingers,toes, all part of him, spirt and all. His eyes had become ajust to the lonely fog that clouded him, he knew it had not been long since his decent to this place but already it felt like a lifetime.

He stroked his hand over his chest, not senseing the heart that had once existed there. It was gone, he knew this. Yet it was a hard thing to exept.

Were am I? He would wonder and their would never be an answer, no even once.

Maby I should wish for salvation? He thought, it saved that other boy… what was his name… Blake?

The darkness shuddered at just the thinking of his name.

Hetook notice, "Blake!" he shouted and light came over him, yet it was consumed by an even greater evil.

The boy saw a face in the darkness, with a smile that bred chaos, "Did someone call?" the face shook, "Surely not, for who would dare call me but someone that is completely lost." Then its red eyes saw him the boy floating in the same void as it.

"Was it you?" the being asked the boy, the things red eyes peiring into his own.

"Yes," the boy said, "I wish for life not this dark abode."

"Very well," the thing ansewered, "Give yourself into me and my power, and I shall help you cling to the world a little longer."

"Yes." The boy muttered, "Anything for life."

The being nodded, "Good now tell me your name."

The boy stared into its eye's, his red hair covering his left eye, "My name is Ethan."

The sweet smell, the shadened light, filtiring through the blue window curtans, the soft voice, whispering out a distant song with such meaning. It was all blake was aware of in this flash of counciuseness, then he faded again, the melody still playing in his head.

When you walk away

You don't here me say

Please oh baby don't go

Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight

Its hard to let it go

Darkness peeled away as Blake's eyes opened. They were not as heavy as they'd been before though, and the searing pain that had racked through his head was nulled to nothingness now.

Slowly he sat up assuming the bed in which he lay was his own.

It took only a moment to register the incorrectness of this thought.

The bed was infact completely different than the one he'd grown so use to, in fact the hole disighn of the room was different.

Evryhting had a green tint to it, includeing the frinly laced blackest that covered Blake from his waist down.

Another disturbing fact that struck was somewhat more urget to the boy, under the covers he new, with quite a bit of distane that he was nude. With a despaired sigh he rested his head back onto the green silk pillow. Slowly he closed his eyes but sleep did not returne, when this happened Blake strived to rember how it was he came to be in this place.

Blake snapped upright, his arms flailing about, their was a flash and in his hands was a very fumilar, very agonizeing weapon to lay eyes on.

Soul raiser.

Silver and black tangled together along the keyblade's length, dancing epicly in a struggle doomed to eternity. The boy watched the scepticall for a moment, letting the collors awaken his memories that had for an all to short moment eluded him.

"Go away." He muttered giving his wrist a shake, light flowed down the blade and in moments it was gone, fizilling away as if it were gold flacks of dust, the remnants scaterred into the air hanging there, only for a period before vanishing as well. It was as if the weapon no longer existed.

Blake knew it did though, he felt it stored in the depths of his heart, ready to be wielded against such evils as the twilight thorn and Darkside.

Giving a deep cringe Blake pushed back against his darkened mind and turned his head, his blue eyes meeting green.

He jumped slightly and the girl smiled, hiding laughter that in other time not so wayed down by misery might have been welcome. The girl leaned against the door frame, she wore a yellow sleeveless with a green mini skirt that was almost to short, watching Blake Carefully the girl stepped into the room.

"So your up," the girl said in a small whisper, her voice had hestince in it, had she seen the keyblade?

Blake cursed him self, what stupidity, of course she'd seen it, she could very well have stood there fore much longer than he was even awake. "I was starting to think you might be dead."

"That's not true, you were singing to me." Blake sighed out as layed himself back down, now just noticing the aches that filttered through him. The wounds that had been inflicked upon him by the thorns were no longer there, however the pain they had caused remained.

"So what was the name of that song?" Blake asked as the girl stopped at his bed side, her green eyes looking down at him.

She did not aswer his question, instead she placed the back of her hand against his forhead, the cold touch fimilar, the same touch from that night on the beach. "Your fevers down," she said half heartedly, "And your cuts healed up nicely, thanks to my powers anyways."

"Blake stared up at her with greater intenseity. "What do you mean by powers?" he asked his left hand coming out to his side, palm open, ready to resive the key.

"Relax," the girl whispered softly, moving her hand to stroke down Blake's cheek, "There is no need to use the keyblade."

"So you did see it." Blake muttered retracting his hand to his side.

"I did not need to," the girl said, Blake felt his skin warm pleasantly under her touch, he moved into it and she moved her hand lower. He saw that a slight green glow flowed from the under side of her hand, bringing warmth were it travled and leaving cold calm in its wake. She pulled away, green vines peaking out of her palm as if it were soil. The tendrils spirmed like worms and dug back into her, her hand unblemished in their wake. "You see," the girl said, "I have powers most don't, healing is but one of the many talents I poses."

"Then you're a witch?" Blake asked.

"No!" Blake drew back, the girls sudden change in demeaner frightened him yet it was gone as qickly as it had come. "I despise witches." She explained, "They killed some of my best friends."

Relization hit Blake, "You know Seth, Riku and, Kairi? Don't you?"

The girl nodded, "That is how I knew you had the keyblade without you having to show me. No dout by the state you were in you've already incontered some heartless and nobodys."

"Are those black creatures with sharp claws?" Blake asked attempting to sit up as pain laced through his chest, the girl laid a hand on him, forceing Blake back down gentaly.

"Heartless are," she explained, "Nobodys however are always white."

"So then darkside was a heartless and twilight thorn was a nobody…" Blake pondered aloud.

"you've met those two?" the girl asked in astonished shock.

"Yeah," Blake remembered, "And I was unlucky enophe to meet them at the same time."

"And you beat them both?"

Blake shrugged, "They were push overs, I didn't feel my wounds until after the battle though."

The girl stepped back her face blank with cunfosion, "Whats your name?" she asked, "Its been buging me, you look so fimlar."

"Its Blake, what about yours?" there was no response for a while then after a long silence, "Its Kerra…" she whispered in a frightfull tone.

Blake turned his head to look at her, "I know what your thinking," he said, "I have no relation to the Blake you knew."

Kerra stepped back again, "How do you know about the keyblade masters, "She asked.

Blake chuckled, "Im one of them silly." His smile was true and while Kerra did not return it she did seem to lighten her expression. "Well," she muttred, "You get some sleep, I'll be down stairs makeing brekfast." With that she made her leave.

Left alone Blake could only wonder what he'd gotten himself into, it did not dwell on him however for with in minutes of Kerra's diparcher Blake found himself well asleep.

White moonlight spilt onto the man's silver hair, the strait strands falling along the side of his face, spilling over his shoulders, stopping at the mid of his back. He was dressed in a black shirt, tight against his skin, under a red short cut jacket, with a pair of midnight blue jeans.

The man's crystal blue eyes scanned the land bellow the high ridge. Ocean water played with the white sand shore, it's foamy fingers touching land briefly before dancing away.

Tall palm trees reached for the sky between small and large vicorien houses, each one built in a similar style.

A young woman stepped out of the underbrush behind joining the man, her auburn hair spilling down to her waist, she wore a blue tube to with a pair of red short pants, that stopped just above her ankles.

"How long have you been here?" the woman asked as her violet eyes followed the man's gave.

He breathed in deeply, "I don't remember, I lost track once I stared out at the world.

"Come on Riku," the woman sighed resting her head to his shoulder, "I miss him as much as you but we cant let it keep us down."

"That's weired," Riku muttred, "when ignus showed me your hearts wish during are battle do you know what it was Kairi?"

Kairi's eyes dropped, "Don't remind me," she said softly burring deeper in Riku's shoulder, "I love you, that's as true as anything could ever be."

"Then why is it you had wished me dead instead of Sora?" the man inquired his eyes never looking into Kairi's.

the woman sighed, her head lifting to kiss Riku upon the cheek, she glided her lips from their to his own lingering for a minute if not two. "I was young and fulish." She said her breath flowing along with her lover's. "I wanted after something I could not have."

"So you settled for a murderer?"

Kairi stared into Riku's eyes evenly before kissing him again, more lingeringly, deeper, with greater want. She took his hands inher own and glided them under the hem of her shirt, letting his open palms rest on the smooth, slightly rounded stomache. She pulled away and looked into his deep blue eyes once more. Loseing herself in her love for him.

"Do you think I would ever chose anything over this?" she asked, rubbing his hand over her swollen self.

Riku did not look away from her as he rested his forehead to her's, "What his name gonna be?" he asked.

"Aaron."

Riku smiled slightly, his teeth just showing. "I like that name, its better than misery."

Kairi kissed him gentaly, "Well like your name, after all the sea and land are always together, no matter what."

"And no matter what, the sky is always watching over them."

The shadow flew back through the air as the bat wing shaped key blade strock it, others sprong from the ground, the keyblade weilder spun among their ranks his blade strikeing more and more away, as many as were comeing at him. He jumped into the air out of the field of advisarys that sorounded him, spinning on his heel the brown haired green eyed boy face the dark mass.

"Enophe!" he spat dismising his keyblade. He held his palm out to them, "Take this!" he barcked, a bright spher of light streaked from his hand, it crashed through the shadows dissolving even those it did not touch. "Cleansing fire!" the boy said with a tone of finality as the light dimmed away leaving the night in silence, no more shadows ariseing to attack.

Seth sighed, as he dusted of his blue shirt and black shorts. His wild brown hair that stuck up in varies places. He looked up at the full moon, the palm trees swaying around him. "Here I am again," he breathed sadly, "and on the anivirsiry of both their deaths, Sora's… And Blake's."

Open wounds so fresh

And I can only ask that god would help me

Help me stop thinking of you


End file.
